Maintaining the well being of the GI tract of a mammal is a very desirable goal. Particularly annoying are inflammatory conditions of the GI tract. Some of the signs of inflammation of the GI tract include acute or chronic diarrhea, soft stools, blood in stool, vomiting, poor nutrient digestion and absorption, weight loss and poor appetite. Diseases such as gastritis, enteritis, colitis, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcers, certain types of cancer and other conditions are known to have GI inflammation as a main component.
We have found that a mixture of certain materials can bring about the amelioration of the principle signs of GI inflammation such as diarrhea. The frequency of eliminations as well as the quality of the elimination can be substantially improved when GI tract inflammation is improved, particularly in a companion pet such as a cat, when appropriate levels of glutamine, fermentable fiber(s), antioxidant(s) and omega (n)-3 fatty acids are orally administered to the mammal.